


Предчувствие

by Rik_i



Category: Eden - Stanisław Lem
Genre: Daily Routine, Gen, Hints on a Relationships, precanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i
Summary: Они не в первый раз меняли курс, но впервые - без необходимости.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Предчувствие

**Author's Note:**

> Все герои принадлежат создателю, никакой выгоды не извлекаю.

– Ты что, подрался с автоматом?

Чуть выше лопатки вспухала ссадина, на шее, возле уха – вторая, поменьше. 

– Очень остроумно, – проворчал Кибернетик, снимая комбинезон до пояса. – Саданулся о манипулятор, с кем не бывает.

– Может, у тебя там зреет бунт, откуда мне знать, – Доктор достал из шкафчика перекись и салфетки. – Головой ударялся? 

– Нет.

Доктор недоверчиво взял его за уши, вгляделся в зрачки, прощупал затылок и виски. С силой провел пальцами по мышцам плеч, и наконец принялся за ссадины. 

– Не дергайся. Совсем не смотришь, куда идешь.

– Говорю же, случайно, – Кибернетик зашипел, вздрагивая от неприятных касаний к поврежденной коже. – Радуйся, я у тебя первый пациент за сколько уже... 

– Предпочитаю вообще оставаться без работы. Но ты не первый.

– Да? Ну-ну, – Кибернетик поднял голову. – То есть, ты еще не рехнулся от безделья?

– Разве в космосе может быть скучно? – удивился Доктор.

"А разве нет?" – подумал Кибернетик, но вслух спорить не стал. Текущая работа, книги, шахматы, старые фильмы... Одно и то же, месяц за месяцем. Можно быть сколь угодно увлеченным своим делом, но рано или поздно тьма за бортом исподволь, незаметно становится частью сознания. Тоска по твердой земле и солнцу поначалу ощущается как неясное раздражение, время от времени покусывающее изнутри. Каждый справляется с психологическими издержками долгого полета по-своему. В конце концов, нестойким не место среди звезд.

– Внимание, экипаж. Прошу всех подняться в навигационную, – ожил на стене коммуникатор. 

– Ну вот тебе, пожалуйста. Что там такое? – буркнул Доктор, наклеивая пластыри. Заметно было, что ему не терпится разузнать новости. Кибернетик только скривился недовольно – он-то неожиданностей не любил.

В коридоре они столкнулись с Химиком, который нервно вытирал руки о прожженный пятнистый фартук и ворчал, что если сейчас выключить тягу, то эксперимент начинать вовсе не имело смысла. 

– Сигнала не было, – сказал выглянувший из кухни Физик; сегодня была его очередь готовить. 

В навигационной, неловко устроившись в жестком кресле, Инженер дремал после ночной вахты. Координатор тронул его за плечо. 

– Что?.. – Инженер сонно сжал его пальцы и тут же отпустил. Потер глаза, окончательно просыпаясь и вытягивая ноги. – Совещание?

Остальные расселись кто где. 

– Ничего особенного, просто хотелось вам кое-что показать, – Координатор включил все обзорные экраны.

– Что это ... планета? – спросил Химик. 

Оптика передавала вполне четкое изображение. Удивительно прозрачная и светлая, таких они еще не видели, сфера отливала едва заметной голубизной, но, вглядываясь, можно было заметить тончайшие сиреневые отсветы, которые в следующую секунду сливались в нежное серебристое зеркало. 

Инженер выбрался из кресла и подошел поближе. Физик подкрутил настройки, драгоценная капля на черном бархате пространства ненадолго стала мутной, стеклянистой, а затем на ее поверхности вновь заиграли тончайшие, едва уловимые глазом рыжеватые блики. 

– Красивая, – сказал Доктор; он странно улыбался. – Интересно, что там?..

– Облетим? – обернулся Инженер. Глаза его горели, сонливость как рукой сняло. – У нас еще есть время на расчеты и обратную коррекцию курса. 

– Началось, – тихонько проворчал Кибернетик. Подумал, что подсознательно все время ожидал чего-то подобного. Ожидал и боялся одновременно. По его меркам, все это тянуло на порядочное приключение, почему-то не менее раздражающее, чем каждодневная рутина. 

– Можем послать автоматический зонд... – задумчиво проговорил Координатор. 

– Нет! У нас их всего два! – подскочил Кибернетик. 

– Да ты жадина, – медленно произнес Доктор. Он перетаптывался от экрана к экрану как под гипнозом. 

– А тебе, значит, все-таки скучно!

– Не начинайте, – сказал Физик. Он тщетно пытался вывести на монитор хоть какие-нибудь сведения, кроме буквенно-числового кода и координат, планета даже не имела имени собственного. – Любопытно...

– Пара витков и назад? – Инженер обращался ко всем одновременно, но смотрел на экраны. – Пройдем над атмосферой, сделаем снимки.

– Небольшой крюк можно сделать, – решил Координатор. – Если никто не против. 

Инженер быстро вышел в рубку. Координатор задал команду вычислителю, подозвал к себе мрачного Кибернетика. 

– Доктор, проверь кислородные пульсаторы. Никаких импровизаций, пролетаем и возвращаемся на курс. 

– Есть сведения, какой у нее состав атмосферы? – послышался из коридора вопрос Химика, оставшийся без ответа. 

Курсовые кривые, складно выданные автоматом, почему-то тонко звенели и дрожали. Кибернетик тряхнул головой – может быть, он все-таки приложился утром о какую-нибудь железяку, не заметив этого? Но тут же понял: это тревожилось в груди, то самое неприятное, тягостное чувство, предупреждающее о неявной опасности. 

Кое-кто называл это интуицией. 

Они не в первый раз меняли курс, но впервые – без необходимости. "Не стоит этого делать", – тоскливо подумал Кибернетик. Он смотрел на цифры расчетов, но не видел их. 

– На первый взгляд – настоящий Эдем, – вдруг сказал Доктор. Он еще раз обернулся к экранам, где маняще подрагивала удивительно чистая капля, и повторил – Очень интересно, что же там?..


End file.
